


Driving Me Insane (Tommy One-Shot)

by LampLight143



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Bittersweet Ending, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Insanity, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: Tommy lost everything when he watched L'manburg blow up...Wilbur went insane...His father killed Wilbur...Techno had spawned in two withers and tried to kill everyone...Tommy just wanted a happy ending-Who knew he would get a bittersweet one instead...
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 216





	Driving Me Insane (Tommy One-Shot)

They could finally rest easy and finally take time to stop and think. The slower pace felt nice and a very much needed difference from the face pace war that they’ve all been constantly feeling. Everyone gathered their thoughts and tried to do what they thought was good. All of them heading in different directions… A war had just ended and they were all on the same side and in the same problem at the end of the day. All of them walking to help another or to just explore the rubble of everything. They were just shell shocked… L’manburg… Manburg. It was gone. Blown up into mother but a hole in the ground. 

Tommy and Tubbo watched as the sun set over the horizon. The ruins of L’manburg surrounding them, ashes slowly falling from the sky. Smoke was still rising from some parts of the land. The war was finally over and the two were free just like everyone else. Tubbo was president and Tommy was vice-president… They were together just like they wanted. They had separated from the group as soon as the fighting had completely stopped, wanting to just be alone for a little while. The two just sat there, Tubbo leaning on Tommy’s shoulder as they finally took the time to rest. They were both running on pure adrenaline and now that they were taking the time to think they were hit by exhaustion. 

The younger brunette looked out to the crater caused by the explosion. Small craters in the ground from the two withers Techno had spawned. They didn’t know where the hybrid was now... Probably ran away into the forest to escape all the chaos… The two withers being his Hail Mary before running off. He looked down at his friends and foes… He saw Niki and Eret helping Quackity to their make-shift infirmary since the blast had thrown him in the air. He could see Dream hugging Fundy tightly with Sapnap, Karl, and George standing to the side. Philza was standing in the ruins of the hidden bunker while holding the sword he had used to kill his own son, the man dropping to his knees. All the people seemed just as broken as their land… But Tubbo knew he could fix it all. He knew that he and Tommy could fix it all.

Tubbo looked at the broken place the two called home. He saw some of his friends climbing through the rubble and sometimes even hugging each other. He knew that Tommy would be determined to rebuild and maybe even make L’manburg better. The boy would be lying if he didn’t want to do the same thing. They both wanted to rebuild their home… They would never abandon it. The two were constantly told that they shouldn’t be fighting a war… The brunette sometimes wanted to agree. He had never even seen a wither before this time. He couldn’t lie that sometimes he just wanted to give up and stop fighting, just picking up everything and running away. 

But the two boys didn’t regret sticking with it. They didn’t regret staying in L’manburg with everyone else. Fighting for their freedom and independence. Fighting for what they wanted and what they believed in. Tubbo just sighed with a smile plastered all over his face as he rested more of his weight on Tommy. He had already stripped himself of his armor and so had his blonde friend. The jukebox was surprisingly still working and was playing quietly in the background. He didn’t know what Tommy was thinking next to him but they were both resting now. It felt just like old times. 

But when Tubbo closed his eyes to rest them due to exhaustion, he could suddenly feel shaking. He thought it was the tremors because the world was still shifting due to all the explosions… The ground was still settling after all. Tubbo didn’t even know what damaged the Wither cause to the land as well. The creatures were able to destroy any land on their path… Earthquakes and tremors were bound to come up once and awhile. So he didn’t pay much attention to it. He just let himself rest, his body feeling heavier and heavier as time passed. But the shaking never really went away. The red flag’s in Tubbo’s mind immediately went off when he felt Tommy go ridged underneath his back…

“T-Tommy? What’s wrong? Are you ok...?” Tubbo mumbled as his brain was already half asleep. He slowly sat up and got off of his friend, noticing how the shaking immediately stopped. Tubbo quickly rubbed his eyes, his vision going in and out for a moment before he focused them on his friend. Tommy was looking down at his lap, his hair covering his eyes from view. But Tubbo could tell something was wrong with how tightly the teen was gripping his pants. 

“Tommy? Tommy what’s going on?! Come on man! Answer me!” Tubbo called as he took his friend by the shoulders. At first Tommy didn’t want to face Tubbo, the blonde doing everything he could to avoid any eye contact. But Tubbo was persistent. He held Tommy steady by the shoulders and forced him to turn around, soon blue eyes met another set of blue eyes. But one pair was full of worry and the other was pouring tears. Tubbo was shell shocked and was quick to let go of the older teen. Tommy immediately looked away from Tubbo, sobs that he tried to hold back shaking his body. 

“Tommy… What’s wrong…?” Tubbo asked, getting over his shock. He felt bad for yelling at the teen… He was just really worried and he rarely sees Tommy crying. He put a hand on the teen shoulder and he just flinched away. The brunette was quick to pull his hand away. Tubbo sighed and kept his hands on his lap, just looking at the boy with worry. The blonde just shook and looked down at his lap like before. “Tommy you need to tell me what’s wrong- I can’t help you unless you tell me.”

“I’m fine Tubbo… I’m fine,” Tommy said and Tubbo shook his head, not knowing if the blonde was looking at him or not. Tubbo moved slowly this time, letting Tommy read his movements. He put a hand on Tommy’s hand and he could feel the blonde relax, even if it was just a little bit. Tommy was still sobbing, the teen trying to hold in his cries. “I’m f-fine- I’m fine- I’m fine- I’m-“ Tommy kept mumbling but was cut off by Tubbo’s voice. 

“Tommy you’re not fine… Your voice is breaking and I can tell you’re crying. You’re mumbling too… You might now show emotions like this much but I know you. You’re my best friend, man. What’s wrong man? You can tell me you know that right?” Tubbo asked and he could tell Tommy was just having trouble simply grounding himself. So Tubbo took his hand and squeezed it a bit. Tommy was quick to squeeze his hand back and Tubbo smiled as Tommy slowly stopped crying, his sobbing turning into simple shaking and sniffles. “Now… Tell me what’s wrong. Take your time though… Don’t need you passing out on me.”

“I-I… I can’t...” Tommy said and Tubbo just looked at him with a sigh. Tubbo didn’t think it would come to this. Usually Tommy was quick to say what he was thinkin0, everything the boy did was running off his beliefs and his feelings. He was all over the place and was always quick with words and even comebacks when necessary. He was chaos if it turned into a person. But now… He just looked like what he really was… He looked like something that he didn’t like looking like. Something that he tried to avoid being.

He was just a scared and betrayed boy who had a broken family...

“You have to…” Tubbo pressed and Tommy just let out a small cry in protest. He really didn’t want to. He just wanted to be ok… But he knew if he wanted to be ok he’d have to tell the brunette everything. He needed the help. He couldn’t do this all on his own anymore. “I’m right here Tommy… I won’t judge you or make fun of you. But you can’t just hold it all in. Whatever is bothering you is just going to keep eating at you if you don’t.”

“I’m being haunted- Haunted by them,” Tommy started and Tubbo could tell he was struggling. His breathing was picking up again and his eyes were wide with fear. This was the one time Tubbo saw the terrible eye bags underneath his eyes. This was one of the moments that Tubbo was reminded that they were just kids… That they shouldn’t have been caught up in this stupid war. They were just 16, Tommy almost being 17… They weren’t even adults like everyone else and weren’t even close to their age. They were the youngest and they should just be living their lives happily and all that crap-

Tubbo was frustrated- He really was. He was frustrated at the world… At fate. He tried not to show it in his actions but it was an overwhelming feeling in his chest. But Tubbo cared more for Tommy at that moment. He pushed his opinion aside and focused on his best friend. He wanted Tommy to be ok. The blonde had always been there for Tubbo… Even if he had a different way of showing his love of their friendship. So Tubbo just let his thumb rub Tommy’s hand, waiting for Tommy to answer. Tommy took a few more shaky breaths before continuing. 

“I want to move on... B-But with their voices haunting me all the time. T-They convinced me they’re no happy ending.” Tommy said looking down at L’manburg, clutching Tubbo’s hand tighter than ever. Tommy started to shake more, his crying becoming worse as he slowly started to sob. Tommy tore his gaze away from L’manburg to look over at Tubbo. The sight of his best friend was hurting his heart. But Tubbo knew this couldn’t be helped… Tommy was bound to break at some point. 

“Who…? Who's haunting you Tommy?” Tubbo asked even if he had somewhat of an idea what he was talking about. But Tubbo knew that if Tommy was going to get over this he’d have to say it out loud. Everyone needs to face their problems in their life head on. Tubbo knew Tommy… He knew the blonde was stubborn and probably wouldn’t want to confess that he was weak and had problems just like everyone else. So Tubbo wanted to ease him into telling him what was going on. He just waited for the blonde to give him an answer. The answer that he needed to find himself. 

Tommy was fighting a separate war in his head. The voices and the noises drowning out all logic. There was nothing rational in his brain. Opinion was going over all the mascots in his head. He didn’t want to feel this way- So helpless and broken. But he couldn’t help but break underneath the pressure. He felt betrayed, sad, lonely, angry, and so many other emotions all at once. Half of the emotions he couldn’t even tell where they came from. He just wanted to let it all out. Get rid of the huge weight on his shoulders. Finally let it all out so he could breathe- So he could actually think- He needed this. 

So Tommy finally blew up and let it all go-

“Wilbur and Techno… I can’t even recognize them anymore-“ Tommy forced out but was cut off by a sob. “I-I just want my brother’s back-! I want L’manburg back! I just want to go back home, Tubbo-!” He yelled and buried his face in his hands, tears leaking from between his fingers. He let out a pained yell as he cried, his throat becoming raw from the force of his screams. Tubbo just kept his hand on Tommy’s leg and let the boy cry for a bit. Tommy needed this… He’s been holding it all in for too long. 

“I’m going insane Tubbo… My own brothers- They’re driving me insane- B-But I still want them back. I want to be on the farm again with Techno, Philza, and Wilbur. Even you if you can come with us. I wish I was still there with them… With my family- I want them back… I don’t want our family to be broken,” Tommy said as he was finally out of tears. His sobbing just turned into violent body jerks and his eyes were bloodshot. “I just want them back- I just want them back- I wish I listened- I wished they’d stay-“

Tubbo couldn’t take it anymore… He grabbed Tommy by both of his shoulders and yanked him into a hug. He hugged the teen as tight as he could. Tommy was stunned for a few seconds- Not even realizing the boy had hugged him. But as soon as he registered the two warm arms wrapping around him he was quick to return the gesture. He hugged onto Tubbo tightly, gripping at his shirt like he could disappear at any moment. Tubbo let Tommy finish his break down, tears staining his shoulder while Tommy calmed down. Tubbo held Tommy while he shook and when his body jerked. Soon Tommy was still, finally completely calmed down. 

“I promise we’ll make a new home… You and me- We’ll remake L’manburg. We’ll have a home again. We’ll have the life we wanted and every day we’ll sit on this bench and watch the sunset like we used to. No more wars and no more fighting,” Tubbo whispered and all Tommy did was hug Tubbo tighter. Tubbo smiled and put his head on Tommy’s shoulder. The bandanna felt soft against Tubbo’s face and it felt nice… 

“H-Hey Tubbo…? You promise we’ll lead together..?”

“I promise… We’re family forever until the end of time.”

——————————————-

“You have one- one job! And you could even do one thing for me! You couldn’t do one! And it was for your own good! So you know what-? Of the roles were reversed- Like you said. Yeah! Yeah you probably wouldn’t exile me. Cause I would have actually listened!! To you!! And would have actually done what you said! I’d even have a couple ounces of respect!! You’ve messed this up for no one but yourself…” 

“...”

“Selfish…”

“Tubbo…”

I guess sometimes… Promises don’t last-

Now Tommy had no one…

No family. No friends. No home.

He didn’t want to be the next Wilbur… He didn’t want to be his brothers…

But Tommy-

He was going insane…


End file.
